Dr. Abraham Zollard
Dr. Abraham Zollard RPed by Lt. Andronicus Dr. Abraham Zollard History: Born and raised in the years following the Enclave's evacuation to Raven Rock, Zollard quickly showed an adeptness and interest in various robotics technologies which is where he began to specialize his knowledge and training in. Primarily, his interests lay in the field of Artificial Intelligence and thus the programming of various supplementary Enclave robotics forces. He was quickly assigned a position as a robotics specialist for the department of research and development and despite his relatively young age, was regarded as a chief authority in the field of robotics and AI for the Enclave. Spearheading development projects which, among others, included improvements to the eyebots terrain and tactical analysis algorithms. Following the destruction of Raven Rock and the war with the Brotherhood of Steel, Zollard continued his work at Adams Air Force Base, where his role was greatly expanded in order to fill the positions of various comrades lost. With the death of President Eden, Zollard has thrown his support behind Eden's successor: Alan Sutler whole heatedly. While Zollard's field of study is focused on robotics research, he's quite knowledgeable and informed about various other scientific fields, including a a more substantial understanding of biology and genetics. Zollard has proven himself to be an outspoken advocate for the conservation of pure-humanity, and has given at least a few presentations on proposals for the continued protection and "nurturing" of the Enclave's depleted pure-blood population. Some of which have been implemented in one form or another. Following the demotion of Director Willman, the young Dr. Zollard has been named by his American Excellency as a suitable replacement for Willman as the Director of Research and Development, and he has taken to the role quite readily, despite his age. Male Sex: Male Age: 31 Appearance Appearance: Zollard has short black hair which is neatly combed. Due to his relatively poor eyesight, he also wears a pair of glasses. He's physique is far from athletic and he looks to be a rather pasty and frail individual. He's certainly the "brain" to the soldiery's "brawn." Personality ersonality: Zollard his aloof and reserved, and is usually a very difficult person to get to know and to be around. He's also rather arrogant, and thinks highly of himself and his theories and ideas (especially with regards to his own field), which occasionally lands him the ire of his fellow scientists. However, he's not above to admitting when he's made a mistake, and values the opinions of his colleagues when he knows that their expertise on a matter supersedes his own. He also possesses a rather sadistic streak when it comes to wastelanders, as he considers them to be little more than animals: fully believing the Enclave and those of pure-human genetics to be the only "true" humans left. Rumors also circulate that he conducts various experiments on captured human wastelanders for a variety of scientific reasons. Skills kills: All around knowledgeable scientist specializing in the field of robotics and artificial intelligence. He has some training with various low-grade military weaponry. He favors the Weapons And Armor Weapons and Armor: Enclave science suit (if he should ever need to go out in "the field") otherwise he wears a starch white clean and pressed lab-coat which is worn over a numberless vault jump-suit (standard for civilian wear). He favors the ever reliable AEP7 laser pistol for side-arm defensive purposes, and keeps one tucked away in his office. Occupation Occupation: Enclave Scientist Faction Allegiance Faction Allegiance: The Enclave Category:Characters